1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is the fabrication of SiGe buffers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relaxed SiGe has become an important material for various device applications. To date, strain-relaxed SiGe buffers have been realized by at least three methods. One method is to grow compositionally graded SiGe layers at high temperatures (typically at 700° C. to 900° C.) with a typical grading rate of 10% Ge per 1 μm via ultra-high vacuum chemical vapor deposition (UHVCVD) [E. A. Fitzgerald, et al., J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B 10, 1807(1992); U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,653 to Fitzgerald; and M. T. Currie, et al., Appl Phys. Lett., 72, 1718(1998)]. Another method uses a low temperature Si buffer (typically grown below 400° C.) underneath a SiGe layer of constant composition grown at about 550° C. [J. H. Li, et al., Appl. Phys. Lett., 71,3132(1997)]. Still another method introduces impurities, such as carbon, in SiGe layers to adjust the strain [H. J. Osten, and E. Bugiel, Appl. Phys. Lett. 70, 2813(1997)].
These techniques have certain disadvantages which include long growth times, thick buffer layers, rough surfaces, high residual strain degree, and/or high threading dislocation densities. Obviously, long growth time and thick buffers result in low efficiency, high costs, and low yields. In addition, devices grown on these buffers are likely to perform poorly as a result of the high threading dislocation density and surface roughness. Previously, it was shown that a segregating species, such as a metallic surfactant, can be used to inhibit island formation in strain layer heteroepitaxy [E. Tournie, K. Ploog, Thin Solid Films, 231, 43(1993)]. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for improving graded buffer layers with a high grading rate in their properties including improving surface roughness and threading dislocation densities.